


HC SVNT DRACONES

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: May. 27th, 2008. Written for hp100 challenge: Drip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HC SVNT DRACONES

**Author's Note:**

> * HC SVNT DRACONES is latin for "hic sunt dracones" or "here are dragons". It appears on The Lenox Globe as is the only confirmed instance of the phrase having been written on a map. [[1]](http://www.maphist.nl/extra/herebedragons.html) Ah, the things you learn whilst surfing the net. ^_~

It’s one thing to be born a wizard in a wizarding family, quite another to have muggle parents and a muggle world. _Only fairy tales._

Most children stumbled from one existence to another, stepping from wading pools into deepwater tides, but not Hermione. She knew _–folk tales–_ just how much her world was changing.  _L_ _egends._

Out of place, out of depth, she reads to stay afloat. _Just myths._

Soaking it in, hoarding every scrap of information, every drop of knowledge, determined to protect her family, her friends. Because she knew what was waiting in the dark…


End file.
